kaido_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Griff Operation ☆ Survival!
Team Griff Operation ☆ Survival! is a three-part mini drama series packaged with the First and Second Mission drama CD's, the first part being released with First Mission, and the last two parts released with Second Mission. Part 1 The drama opens with all of Team Griff in a helicopter, getting prepared to jump before it cuts to the opening track-title announcement, and then reopens with the team having landed -mostly- succesfully onto an deserted island. Takayuki reminds them that they are doing a special intensive training exercise which leaves Asuka dumbfounded before Dio points out that this is Asuka's first time -along with Taiyo and Hiro- doing the exercise. Takayuki then continues to inform them that they are taking part in a survival camping exercise. The new timers are all shocked at their exercise and the others give some exposition to what they're doing, and that they have no gas, water, or electricity. Before long, Taiyo becomes depressed at the lack of regular food to which Hajime reveals that he brought lots of natto, and Asuka notes that his bag is literally full of it. Ryoichi, as team leader, assigns everyone to their respective jobs, with third years to attend to cooking and setting up tents, Dio and Kei to go hunting, and for Asuka, Hiro and Taiyo to collect firewood. The three go off to do their task and eventually Hajime shows up to tell them the tents are done being set up and that they're to return back. Asuka starts to tie the branches together with Hiro, and Taiyo mentions he found some edible-looking mushrooms he wants to go pick, so Asuka lets him go off to collect them. Not long after, they hear him yelling and after noting Hajime seems to have gone missing and must be with him, go after him only to find that he has fallen into quite a deep hole in the ground, and that it's so dark they can't even see him. They call to him and he asks them to rescue him and Hajime, who is also apparantly in the hole with him, to which Asuka ties their rope to a tree and sends it down for them. Hiro and Asuka pull on the rope to get Taiyo up faster, but notice rather quickly than they are joined in their tugging efforts...by Hajime, who asks what they're doing pulling the rope. Taiyo is pulled up and visibly freaks out at the sight of Hajime not being in the hole, especially since he'd felt someone give him a boost. Asuka says he can't see anyone in the hole, and Hiro wonders in fear if it was a ghost. Taiyo tries to claim that isn't true, whoever pushed him had really cold hands. Hajime bluntly says that he's warm, which causes Hiro, Asuka, and Taiyo to run off screaming. Back at camp, the third years overhear the screaming and Matori wonders if they're doing alright, to which Takayuki just murmurs that they'll be punished if they don't bring back enough firewood. With Asuka and the others, they're still panicking, and Hajime starts falling asleep to Hiro's irritation. Hajime then announces that the story will continue in part two, and the track ends. Part 2 Part 3 Category:Drama CD